


The Intelligence Virus

by magicsparkles



Series: Fun and Games [4]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fun, Ice Skating, Romance, Self-Esteem Issues, Sex, Sexual Content, Virus, sexual healing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 05:51:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7672558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicsparkles/pseuds/magicsparkles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose and The Doctor become infected with a virus. The Doctor loses his intelligence, but his loss is Rose's gain as she becomes super intelligent. It's all up to Rose to find a cure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Intelligence Virus

The Doctor brushed a hand through his already unruly hair. He concentrated hard on the TARDIS controls in front of him. He could do this. But in fact, he couldn't remember what any of those gizmos could do. Weird little levers and knobs and buttons and wires -- it all looked like a mess to him, when just before, just the other day, it had all made perfect sense and he knew exactly what to do. But for the past few days it just looked like rocket science to him. Come to think of it, rocket science was something he used to excel at. Not anymore. He just...couldn't...think. _Oh well. Educated guess_.

The Time Lord hovered a shaky hand over a roundish button. _This one! This has to be it!_ But even as he thought it, he was very unsure, yet he rested his hand on his selection. He searched Rose's eyes hopefully, looking for affirmation. It didn't come.

“Wrong again, Doctor.” Her words cut him to pieces. How could he fail so many times? “That button is for the shield defences. This one --” Rose continued around the console laying her hand on a curious looking lever, “Starts the time rotor. Had you pushed that other button, the shields would have gone down and we would be very vulnerable to attacks.”

Of course. How could he be so stupid. Rose was so smart. No matter how many times she told him about the controls, it just wouldn't stick. And he knew the reason for it. He knew why he was dumb and Rose had all the answers. She knew everything, and yet he couldn't help but beat himself up over it. 

He turned away from his pink and yellow human in shame, lowering and shaking his head distraughtly. He whispered something to himself, which Rose couldn't hear.

Rose looked at her shattered and defeated Time Lord sympathetically. His once great mind was lost. One of his greatest assets. It was like losing a part of himself and had been hitting him hard these past few days. No matter how hard he tried. No matter how many tests she gave him, he hadn't been getting better, but Rose remained optimistic. She reached out a comforting hand to rub his back. “It will be all right Doctor. We'll sort this out soon.”

The Doctor looked at her with sad eyes. “Are you any closer to a cure?”

“I'm getting there. This virus is a complicated one. It's structure was synthesized in such a way that it is nearly impossible to break, but I just need some more time. You just need to hang in there, all right?”

The Doctor sighed, but gave a small smile. The virus. That was how it all started. How he woke up losing his intelligence, whereas Rose woke up that same day with super intelligence. Same virus. Totally different symptoms. Rose had explained to him why that was, but perhaps it would be best to tell the story from the beginning. That one Winter's night in 2016 on Earth, in New York.

 

The Doctor had decided to take Rose ice skating in New York, and that was where the trouble had begun. It started out as a fun evening however. The TARDIS had landed in the middle of Central Park in front of the ice rink. They stepped out all bundled up in layers in the chilly air. The Doctor didn't need so many because of his naturally cooler body temperature. He was used to the cold, but it was still quite freezing even for a Time Lord. 

They sat themselves on a nearby bench and The Doctor helped lace up Rose's skates, making sure they were good and tight before putting on his own. Then they stepped out onto the rink. 

Rose had been ice skating before, but it had been a while, so she took it slow. The blades slipped cleanly on the ice and The Doctor helped guide her out. It took some practice getting into it again, but soon Rose was gliding along smoothly, creating sweeping tracks on the icy surface.

Soon enough Rose and The Doctor really got into it, dancing together on the ice, sometimes slowly and sometimes fast, spinning around, with the frosty wind pricking at their face like needles. One time they had spun around a little too fast falling on their butts. Still holding hands to keep themselves up, they laughed until there were tears in their eyes.

Standing back up, The Doctor got an idea. “Watch this,” he said.

He pulled away from her and started skating fast into the middle of the rink. Once he had built up enough speed, he leapt up into the air, spinning into a perfect triple axel and landed back down gracefully transferring the momentum to his back leg.

Rose was stunned. She had no idea he could do that. But he wasn't finished. He did a few more tricks until there was quite a crowd surrounding them. “Oohs” and “Aahs” and “Wows” could be heard all around them. 

The Doctor glided around Rose giving her a cheeky wink before launching into another burst of speed, leaping high and spinning around again not once, not twice, not three times, but four, and landing yet again perfectly on the ice. He didn't even wobble on impact.

The crowd roared with applause and The Doctor gave a simple bow. Rose's mouth dropped in shock. A quadruple axel. No one had ever done that before. Nobody. It took a while before she closed her mouth again. “Show off.” She said to The Doctor whilst shaking her head as he passed by. He was grinning widely as he passed, but now he was feeling quite hungry after that performance.

Rose agreed that they should have something to eat, and they left the rink, scouting out the bench they first found before. Both having removing their skates, they took some time to sit back and relax first.

“How were you able to do that?” Rose asked.

The Doctor just mumbled something about superior Time Lord reflexes, but when Rose gave him a look, he added, “It's all mathematics, centripetal force, angular momentum, that sort of thing. Once you understand the mechanics of it, it's quite easy.”

Rose scoffed. “Maybe for you.”

The Doctor rubbed his chin and glanced up as if recalling a memory. “I tried out for the Winter Olympics once. 1952 in Oslo. Unfortunately, I didn't make it past the tryouts. Thought I was doping.” He snickered.

Rose laughed softly and her love looked back at her.

“Shortly after that, they accused me being a Soviet spy, and I decided I had better make a quick getaway.”

Rose chuckled again. “Always running you.”

“Yep,” The Doctor said popping the 'p'. “But enough about me, let's get something to eat.”

They headed back into the warmth and comfort of the TARDIS. They had stocked up the kitchen recently. The Doctor had bought about four dozen bunches of bananas because as he always said, he could never have enough. Bananas and fudge, that's what they could have, and once their bellies were full, they could settle down in bed and watch a movie perhaps. A perfect evening.

Rose and The Doctor sat down at the table enjoying their sweet dessert. The Doctor spotted a dab of chocolate on the corner of Rose's mouth. He touched the spot with his index finger, but before he could wipe it away, Rose enclosed her lips around his finger, sucking. 

“That's not fair,” The Doctor complained. Determined, he leaned in locking lips with Rose's and darted his tongue around, searching for his missing chocolate.

Rose laughed quietly against his lips and pulled him in deeper, searching for morsels of her own. The sweet leftover taste of chocolate and banana overwhelmed her. First in one way, but then in another and she had to pull away coming back up for air.

She felt strange. Her head was swimming and not from arousal. Something was wrong. She tried to blink the sensation away, but it was only getting stronger.

“Rose? What's wrong?” The Doctor said, concern creeping into his voice.

Rose tried to get up from her seat. Big mistake. He legs shook underneath her, knees weak and began to crumple. Luckily, The Doctor was quick enough to catch her before she hit her head on the hard floor. Crouched down with her, The Doctor asked again worriedly, “Are you OK Rose? Tell me what's wrong.”

“I'm feeling...dizzy,” she whispered before falling unconscious.

Worry turned into fear. “Rose!? Can you hear me? Wake up!” The Doctor shook her, but she didn't stir. He checked her pulse. Her heart was still beating and he could feel her breathing shallowly. That at least was a good sign. Leaping into action, he cradled Rose's limp form into his arms. “Don't worry Rose. I'll figure out what's wrong.”

The short walk to the infirmary suddenly seemed much longer. The Doctor was feeling unusually drained. Odd. Normally he was very fit. He shouldn't have been running out of energy this quickly.

By the time he made it to the med bay, his vision had started becoming blurry, focusing in and out. He shook his head as if that would resolve the problem, but that only made him feel more disoriented. What was wrong with him? He tried to ignore it. Rose needed his help. 

Trying to concentrate on what he was doing, he carefully laid his unconscious Rose on the scanning table. _Scanning button? Where's that scanning button?_ He fumbled around until finally finding it and slamming his hand down, starting the full body scan.

He was rapidly losing consciousness himself and struggled to stay up right, holding onto the edges of the table. The room spun around him and his last thoughts before losing himself to darkness and falling to the floor, was that he loved Rose.

 

When he came to again, The Doctor was in bed. How did he get there? And then he noticed Rose was sitting on the edge of their bed, her back turned away from him. Rose! She was all right! He pushed himself up higher, beaming at the sight of her.

Rose felt the bed shift and turned around meeting the Time Lord's delighted eyes. There was her wonderful Doctor. She gave him a lazy half smile. “Heavier than you look...”

The Doctor's expression faltered. He didn't quite catch what she said. His head felt fuzzy. He must have hit it hard when he it the floor, but it didn't feel sore in any way like he expected. “I'm sorry?” He tried.

Rose studied him, and for a moment looked almost as confused as he felt, but then a flicker of recognition played across her eyes. “Hang on...” She hopped off the bed and held her hands in front of him, palms out, before disappearing out the door.

The Doctor watched her quizzically as she left. He still couldn't make sense of what she was saying and it was very unusual. It was as if when she opened her mouth, only animal noises came out. Maybe something was still seriously wrong with her, and yet she seemed fine except for the language issue. He briefly considered getting out of bed to follow her to make sure she was really OK and see what she was doing, but she had gestured for him to stay put, so he stayed. 

Fifteen minutes had passed and Rose still hadn't come back yet. He was beginning to get really impatient and worried and was about send a telepathic message asking the TARDIS where she had gone off to, when he saw his blonde human reappear in the doorway. He sighed in relief.

“Where --” The Doctor started.

“Can you understand me now Doctor?”

“Y-yes.” He could understand what she was saying much more clearly now, but there was something very familiar about the way she spoke. Something very ancient, but he couldn't quite place his finger on it.

“That's good because you are speaking Gallifreyan.” Rose said.

_That can't be right_. “No, I'm speaking English.”

“No, Doctor, you're speaking Gallifreyan.”

“No, I'm telling you, I'm speaking English.” He insisted.

Rose shook her head as if trying to correct a child. “No, you're speaking Gallifreyan and I know because I'm speaking Gallifreyan and you can understand me.”

And then it hit him, the accent and intonation. She was. She was speaking Gallifreyan. But...no, this had to be some crazy dream he'd been having. How could she be speaking Gallifreyan? He never taught her the language. Stranger still was the question why he had reverted back to his mother tongue, and that worried him. “But..how?”

“I've poked around in your library, picked up a few Gallifreyan books and along the way picked up the language.” She said it so matter-of-factly as if a five year old human child could do it.

“But Rose, that's impossible. It's an incredibly difficult language for even a Gallifreyan to learn, let alone a human being.”

“And yet I've done it and you've lost the ability to speak English,” Rose said.

The Doctor sunk back into the pillows suddenly feeling inferior. He hadn't had he? Had he really? He still didn't understand and he didn't like this one bit. Normally he'd have some idea of what might be going on, but now he had nothing. “But why?”

“The virus.” Rose stated.

“The virus?”

Rose nodded. “I traced its source using your microbial scanners.”

The surprises just kept on coming. “You used my machines to scan this virus? But Rose, only I know how to use those machines.”

“Again, it's amazing what you can pick up on with a genius mind,” Rose added proudly.

The Doctor opened his mouth about to say something, but changed his mind. He was beginning to feel more and more foolish by the minute. Instead, he only said, “Maybe you ought to tell me about this virus then.”

“I guess I had better start from the beginning.” Rose took a breath. “When I woke up, my whole inner world had changed. Suddenly I understood so much: advanced equations, the politics and cultures of over a million different worlds, quantum physics, and anything I didn't already understand I could absorb like a sponge. It was as if my mind had expanded far beyond its potential. And then I was able to check the scan you ran on me. It told me I was infected with a virus, but I didn't feel sick. At least not since I first felt ill and passed out. This virus is neurological in origin, so I figured that must explain what was going on in my brain. And then I happened to look down and that's where I saw you on the floor.”

Rose looked at him sympathetically before continuing. “I was worried about you, but more worried I might be contagious, so I wore some protection before dragging you into bed. I thought you might be more comfortable there. And the fact that you had lost consciousness as well, made me wonder … but I couldn't be sure unless you woke up.”

“You don't think --” The Doctor replied.

Rose didn't answer as she continued telling her story. “I went to your lab and your library to see if I could find any more information on this virus, and you know what I found? This virus doesn't occur naturally in nature. No, it was designed.”

“Designed?” The Doctor said.

“Yes, by an alien race who wishes to remain anonymous. They created the virus themselves and transplanted it to earth somehow. But the interesting thing is their intentions were not malicious in any way. This wasn't an attack on the human race. They weren't trying to kill humans off. They were trying save them. The virus was designed to enhance human potential. The aliens thought that maybe if they could help humans along in their evolution, then maybe they could achieve world peace. It was an act of benevolence on their part.”

As The Doctor listened to Rose's tale and the way in which she told it, he grew more and more uncomfortable. She was sounding like, like well...him. But, he let her keep talking.

“... But humans like their free will. We don't like being treated like guinea pigs for an experimental virus, so as soon as it was discovered it was completely eradicated, or so they thought. The question then became, how was I infected with this virus?”

“Of course my first thought when I woke up was maybe food poisoning before I looked at the scan. And actually that wasn't too far off the mark. I began feeling ill after we finished eating and I discovered the source of the virus came from the bananas. I had eaten an infected banana. I ended up throwing the rest of the bananas out.”

The Doctor pouted.

“I'm sorry Doctor, but it was possible they might have all been contaminated. Soon after I made this discovery, I returned to our room and had just been waiting for you to wake up, and here we are.” Rose smiled.

The Doctor sat there taking everything in. It seemed to make sense, at least somewhat, but his brain was still feeling fuzzy. “OK, but I have one question. Neuro-logical?”

Rose scooted in closer towards him. “Ah, and see that's exactly what I was afraid of Doctor. You've been infected too.”

“But I feel fine. I don't feel any different,” The Doctor protested.

“But you're not fine Doctor. The virus has already affected your language centre. You've forgotten how to speak English. It may be affecting you in other ways too.”

The Time Lord narrowed his eyes and folded his arms across his chest stubbornly. He always looked kind of cute when he was upset, but Rose didn't dare tell him that.

“Look, the only way we can be sure how the virus may be affecting you would be to give you some tests and run a brain scan. And if I'm wrong, if my suspicions are wrong, then you have nothing to worry about,” she tried to reassure him, even though she knew the truth.

“OK.” The Doctor sighed.

“I've brought something for you,” Rose said as she presented him with a multi-coloured cube and tossed it to The Doctor.

He caught it and asked, “What is it?”

“It's a Rubix Cube. You have to twist the sides around and try to make it so that each face has a different solid colour. Try to solve it. It should be easy for you.” Rose said.

The Doctor studied the object, turning it around and began rotating the pieces. He was working at it for nearly five minutes before tossing the puzzle aside in frustration. The cube bounced once on the bed before landing on the floor. “It's just a stupid toy.” The Doctor said grumpily.

Rose sighed in dismay. “OK, try answering these questions then. Again, they should be no problem for you.” She said handing The Doctor a white piece of paper.

The Doctor examined the title on the piece of paper: Mensa Test. Mensa. He knew Mensa. He could do this. He read the first question silently in his head. He then stared at it and stared at it some more. He willed his brain to focus and his forehead wrinkled in strain, but he just didn't know the right answer. He looked up at Rose for help.

Rose shook her head. “You can solve it. Go on. Do it. You mean to tell me you can't even get past the first question?”

“I can't.” The Doctor said feeling defeated. Rose was right, he should be able to solve these problems. He was just tired. That was all. That's why he couldn't do it. And he had hit his head when he fainted. That could explain his language issue too. It wasn't because of a silly virus. Maybe after he had some tea, he would be thinking more clearly.

“Still believe nothing is wrong with you?” Rose asked.

“Of course.” The Doctor smiled optimistically. “I just need to give my brain a chance to wake up. I was unconscious for a while Rose. It just needs time.” But even as he gave his explanation, he had his doubts.

“So you won't mind if we do a brain scan to see?”

“Nope.”

“Let's go then,” Rose said as she got up and The Doctor followed her out of the bedroom and into his medical lab.

Machinery hummed all around them. The equipment looked pretty complex and The Doctor, while fascinated, couldn't begin to say how it all worked. He was bothered by that. He remembered being used to seeing these machines every day and tinkering with them, making repairs. Now being surrounded by them, he felt in over his head. And yet, Rose seemed to know what each one of them did, and looked sad when she asked The Doctor about them and he was at a loss for words. 

Fitting The Doctor with the brain scanner, she ran the scan, and they waited a few moments for the computer to interpret and then holographically display the results. Once finished, the results of the scan displayed in brilliant colours.

“What are we looking at? It's pretty.” The Doctor asked.

Rose only looked more sullen as she studied what was left of The Doctor's brilliant mind. The synaptic connections between neurons, if they weren't already weak, some were missing too. She knew a healthy Time Lord's brain should have quadrillions of connections, but what she witnessed here was likely less than half of that, more similar to an average human brain. It wasn't a good sign. 

“This is your brain and you can really see the extent of the damage. The neurons are weak and not firing, and in some cases they have died out.” Rose explained.

The Doctor took in her serious tone, but only shrugged in response.

“Here, let me give you a clearer picture. I ran a brain scan on myself as well. Let's pull it up to compare, shall we?”

She fiddled with the machine controls some more and another holographic image appeared beside the first one. This one was also multi-coloured, but it was also much more complex. Tangled dense webs of branches of neurons intertwined and it was lit up like a Christmas tree. “But this is also not normal,” Rose added. “My brain shouldn't look like this, but because of the virus it has triggered the rapid rate in the growth of neurons and increased the connections between them. And that is how I've become much more intelligent.”

The Doctor was beginning to understand. The two scans were very different, that much was clear. He looked at Rose's brain and then his own. His brain looked so empty in comparison and it was alarming. “But why has the virus had an opposite effect on you?” He was admitting to himself that he was infected, but he was still confused on this point. 

“My theory is that because this virus was only designed for humans, it's simply incompatible to a Time Lord. Time Lords already are super intelligent, and so instead it has attacked your brain.”

The Doctor leaned back on the computer chair, overcome with a vacant stare. “I'm-I'm not going to die am I?” He looked at Rose worriedly.

“I don't think so,” she assured him and wrapped her arms around her Time Lord's neck. “Don't worry sweetheart, I'm going to figure this out.” She kissed him on the forehead and rubbed his shoulder comfortingly. “The solution's in here.” Rose tapped her temple with an index finger.

 

And that is how it had been. When The Doctor had asked her how humans had eradicated the virus in the first place, she had said the cure had either been lost or was never written down. So, she set to work to try to discover it on her own. She produced vaccines and would administer them to The Doctor and then give him tests of intelligence, which he would reluctantly partake in. But no matter how many times they tried, he would continue to fail those tests. He was growing increasingly discouraged, and was becoming more agitated and bitter that he couldn't solve what had been seemingly simple problems to him in the past. He wasn't improving, but on the upside he wasn't getting any worse either.

Not knowing how to operate his ship was really the last straw. He should know his own ship. He hated feeling so useless. He wanted so badly to help Rose work on the cure for the virus. Two could accomplish the job so much faster, but he knew he didn't have the mental capacity for it now.

He kept trying to tell himself that this state he was in was only temporary and Rose would discover the solution soon enough, but as the days wore on and nothing had changed, his feelings of helplessness were taking its toll on him. Patience was not one of his virtues.

Rose caught him one morning pacing up and down the hallways restlessly and suggested he could go in the library to read. He took Rose up on her suggestion, but as soon as he entered the vastness of his library and scanned the titles of the books, he realised that most of the books he owned were now incomprehensible. 

He did settle on one book he could read, and that was a book of Gallifreyan fairy tales. He grabbed it and sat back on his leather arm chair, flipping through the children's book. He smiled at the memories that washed over him reminding him of his home, but it also made him sad for what he had lost and his somber mood returned. He returned the book to the shelf and left the library.

The Doctor made his way to his and Rose's bedroom and shut the door. Taking off his coat and converses he laid on the bed and curled in on himself. He never felt more alone than in that moment with his empty head, feeling broken. What if Rose couldn't find a cure at all? What then? He wasn't sure he could live this way. He was so used to being the brilliant and clever one. Having lost his great mind, what was really there left? He felt like a useless nothing.

And then The Doctor felt the feminine telepathic connection of his TARDIS brush against his mind. At least he still had that. The virus had spared him of his telepathy. He took comfort in his ship and shut his eyes, allowing her to flow through his mind.

 

Rose believed she had made a breakthrough and couldn't wait to tell The Doctor. Going to the library, she expected to find him there, but he was not. He was not at the control console either, although she hadn't expected him to be. He was obviously very upset when he failed the quiz she gave him on the controls.

Finally, heading to their bedroom, she saw the door was closed. Maybe he was taking a nap in there, but he was hardly one to sleep much. Still, she knocked softly on the door. “Doctor?”

“Go away Rose. I don't want to do any more tests.” She heard his muffled voice coming from behind the door.

“I believe I've got the cure Doctor. No more tests, I promise.” Rose said.

The Doctor's eyes popped open. He sat up and clearly stated, “Come in.”

Rose walked in on a tired and distraught looking Doctor sitting on the bed. “You weren't sleeping were you?”

“No.” The Doctor said.

“Well, I have good news. I believe I have the cure. I'm pretty positive this time.” She repeated her message from before.

“What is it?” The Doctor asked.

“You're not going to believe this, but the answer is intercourse. Something about it nullifies the virus. Renders it inactive.” Rose explained.

Surprise flickered through his eyes at first before they shrank back into weariness. He drew his knees up to his chest. “Oh...but I don't think I could perform.” The Doctor said turning his head away from Rose.

“Why not?”

“Because I'm nothing Rose, and why would you want to lie with someone who is nothing?”

This virus had been hitting The Doctor harder than she thought. That he thought that about himself made her sad. Placing a hand under his chin, Rose forced him to look at her. “Doctor, listen, you're not nothing alright. You're everything to me!”

The Doctor reached out, finding her cheek with his hand and looked deeply into her brown eyes. “But what about you? You're super intelligent now and you will lose that.” The Doctor had lost his superior intelligence and he felt rotten for it. It was a gift to him, and a large part of his self worth. Maybe Rose now felt the same way. He couldn't ask her to give it up, if she didn't want to, even at his own expense. But her next words took him by surprise.

“Sure, it's been great and all. I understand so much more than I ever have, but you're much more important to me. You being you is what I love about you.” Rose said truthfully and before he could respond, she was wrapping her arms around him in a loving embrace. 

The Doctor cradled his head in the crook of her neck, taking in her scent and feeling grateful for her. Rose always knew just the right things to say, and she was anything but selfish. He was sorry for doubting her. 

Rose let go. “I have something to help if you want,” she said as she pulled out a container full of the Wallervian lake blueberries.

Spotting the container, The Doctor chuckled. Rose hadn't heard him laugh in three days and it was a magical sound. She had missed that. “So you did take some of those blueberries,” he replied.

Rose nodded. “Want one?”

“If it will help.” He snatched it from the air as Rose tossed one to him.

He chewed it slowly and then soon he began to feel a deep ache. A longing ache that could only be soothed by the attractive young woman in front of him. He pulled Rose into bed with him and she began unzipping his trousers. She ran her fingers down his thigh and he shivered with desire. His cock began throbbing, wanting.

Yanking off her shirt, The Doctor pulled her in closer and sucked at her lips, down to her bare breasts, and then began pulling her own trousers down to give him more free access. She was already wet when he entered her and began pumping.

Getting closer and closer to the edge, Rose screamed out in pleasure, reaching the climax and The Doctor came too, spilling his seed inside her. Feeling fully satisfied they rolled over, panting for breath.

“Think...it worked?” Rose said between breaths. 

“Must have. You're not speaking Gallifreyan any more and I can understand you perfectly.” The Doctor answered. 

“Truly?”

The Doctor nodded.

“Funny feeling, it's like a weight has been lifted off my head.”

“You gonna be all right?” The Doctor asked.

Rose smiled. “Of course I'll be all right,” she whispered. “You're back.” And she kissed him passionately.

The Doctor sighed in relief. He could feel the neurons firing once again at light speed. All the wonders of the universe filling him up, the familiarity of his TARDIS. His soul was whole once again. And his Rose... “My Rose,” he said turning his head towards her. “And so are you, in all your clever brilliance. Your own special kind of brilliance. My sweet Rose, just the way I like her.”

She smiled sweetly at him and moved in close until their foreheads were touching. “I love you Doctor.”

“I love you too.”


End file.
